Dekim Barton
Dekim Barton(デキム・バートン Dekimu Bāton, derived from Latin decem, lit. "ten") is the main antagonist in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. He is the top aide of Heero Yuy and later founder of the Barton Foundation. He is also the father of Trowa Barton and Leia Barton and the maternal grandfather of Mariemaia Khushrenada. History Gundam Wing Dekim was at Heero Yuy's side when he was assassinated by Odin Lowe. Though he tracked down and killed Lowe, it was not enough to satisfy him. He desired revenge against the Earth as a whole. He faked his own death in A.C. 188, and contacted five disgruntled OZ scientists to construct powerful mobile suits called Gundams. He planned on using them in Operation Meteor. It involved dropping a colony on Earth, decimating the entire planet, then the Gundams would then head to Earth to take control. The Barton family would then assert themselves as rulers of the Earth. However, the engineers (Except Master O) and the Gundam pilots all disagreed with the plan and sought to fight for the colonies' independence in their own way. All but Trowa did not want to go through with Operation Meteor. Trowa desired to complete the plan so that the colonies could take over Earth, not to avenge the death of Heero Yuy. He sought to report this disillusionment to his father, only to be killed by an engineer, who was willing to protect his family on Earth. Another engineer simply called No-Name took on Trowa's identity and carried out the attack, ignoring Operation Meteor. Endless Waltz When OZ was defeated and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation was formed to ensure peace for all humanity, Dekim still harbored his plans for domination of the Earth Sphere. He had been raising his granddaughter to prepare for their conquest. With her as a figurehead, Dekim is able to rally soldiers loyal to the Barton family and her father Treize Khushrenada. He supplied his army with Serpent mobile suits, based on incomplete designs left behind by OZ. Because the Earth had dismantled all mobile suits in favor of pacifism and the fact that Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian was captured by the Bartons, Dekim's victory seemed assured. Once again, the Gundam Pilots and the newly formed Preventers stood in the way. The latter sent the Tallgeese III, piloted by a thought dead Zechs Merquise, who destroyed the first wave of transport ships carrying Serpent suits. He then pointed the Tallgeese's beam cannon against Dekim's base MO-III. However, Dekim had one more card up his sleeve: carrying out the original Operation Meteor. He threatened to drop colony X-18999 on Earth if Zechs didn't step out of the way; he was forced to comply. Luckily, the Gundam Pilots were able to prevent Dekim from completing his plan by disabling the colony's engines. This allowed Zechs to destroy MO-III. However, Dekim had already left in a shuttle before the beam struck. Mariemaia's forces occupied Brussels, Belgium, ESUN capital, establishing Barton family control. However, the Preventers and the Gundams interfered, disabling most of the Serpents without harming their pilots, before being cornered. Relena soon took initiative by trying to call out to the people to stand up, but Dekim cut her transmission short. He contradicted her preachings of pacifism; Relena states that violence is never the answer. When it seemed that the Bartons have won, Wing Zero appears in the sky, pointing its powerful twin buster rifle at Dekim's shelter. Heero fired without concern for Relena's safety, breaking through all defensive layers. Then, Wufei Chang/Altron, rebelled against Dekim, standing with a crowd of civilians standing up to the Bartons. Dekim was in disbelief and stated that the Barton family could never be defeated. He called to Mariemaia to rise up as ruler of the Earth Sphere; Mariemaia complied, only to be slapped by Relena, bringing her to her senses. Dekim refused to let her brainwash his granddaughter with lies and pointed a gun at her; Relena was ready to face death; Dekim decides to tell her the "truth": the public is always expected to obey the victor. However, Mariemaia takes the shot for Relena and falls to the floor. Dekim was unconcerned, as he could always make another puppet. But before he could take another shot, he was killed by a soldier loyal to Treize, who apologized to Treize for betraying his ideals.